Behind the Doors
by Simply A Genius
Summary: Daishiro Nariko always wonder what behind these 'golden doors'-Vongola- and what the deep truth of it. But you know what they say; Curiosity kills that cat.


**A/N: It been a while and I decided to upload a one-shot instead of continuing the story 'Awaken'? Yes. Yes I did. Hope you enjoy this short fun story I had fun writing. It was interesting, from an interesting point of view.**

**Summary:****_ Daishiro Nariko always wonder what behind these 'golden doors'-Vongola- and what the deep truth of it. But you know what they say; Curiosity kills that cat._**

**Also I didn't really revised it or edit it. So forgive me for my** **silly mistakes.**

* * *

_**Behind The Doors**_

* * *

The scribbles and claps was all Daishiro Nariko can hear. Murmurs and voices was part of it obviously, but he wasn't entirely focus on that. He just needed to leave to get space. However, the smile on his face says otherwise- well to most people.

As he signed all the paper that was thrown to his face (Not literally, of course- But close enough) and handshaking to people as he passed by briefly. It wasn't a nuisance, _never_, if someone got a hold of that- They'll have his head off. However, it can be tiring. Especially when he just finished a big game and won. The stressed he built and extra training paid off, but now he simply wanted to go to his hotel and relax. Sleep or something. Of course, he really couldn't at the moment. Doesn't mean he hate it. Just, _tiring_.

The congrats, the shouts, the smiles and blinding flashes were making him have a headache and his smile was faltering. He soon began to walk out of the field and he soon founded himself being guided by his most trusted assistance and agent- Kei. He walked toward the car and then the minute he sat down, he let out a sigh and order his agent to head home.

* * *

"We have a meeting assign in an hour. You will be introduce with one of the most influential person in the world to help you out with your career. So I suggest you to shower and rest if you want to leave a good impression. Don't worry about eating since the meeting will be place at a dining place." A straightforward voice spoke rapidly and professional; Kei, who was checking his agenda and fixed his glasses.

Daishiro rolled his eyes at his 'Formal' attitude at the moment but ignored it nevertheless. He let himself relax for a few minutes on the couch, turning it to the sport channel to only seeing his face and commenting how he won. He notice how tired his eyes looked but his mouth was formed into a grin. He sighed and changed it to the news.

"-gola made a move toward the Music Industry, involving the two famous sister- Kyoko & Haru Amaya," The brunette spew out swiftly. Daishiro's attention was perked up at Kyoko & Haru Amaya. The famous sister singers known for their extravagant outfits and sweet voices. He met Haru by chance and was surprise at Haru's obnoxious personality but once he attempted to flirt with her, she immediately got clever with her words. He frowned at the memory (Humiliation.) of that and continue to listen either way.

"As recently, with the big hit; _Poison Love_, went world wide, with the help of Vongola Company. Rumor are saying that Vongola paid big time to the studio to make it happen, or as _other_ says, Vongola Company was merely cheering them. The same rumor from a few week ago of Kyoko Amaya being in a relationship to the famous boxer Ryohei Sasagawa shot upward, when there was a blurry picture of them together in such familiarity- even if we're not a hundred percent that it's them." The brunette finished, and passed it on the the blonde next to her. The blonde merely smile bitterly and then began to read her papers, the news.

"Thank you very much, Hiromi-san. Now looking back to the Vongola's case- Polices are still searching of them, suspicious with the rumors of them being involved with the _Mafia_. As well as the Milliefore and Shimon Companies. They all have underlying strings together but then, as the polices tries to go deeper to bring out their true color- It's a chaos. However, since it's same rumors and lies, the Vongola's tries to say they're justice and fair. Hmph- As believable it sounds like, they're _Mafia_ also. Now, let's go to Aiko-san to tell us the weather for this we-" The Tv was shut off in seconds when they finished the topic of Vongola.

Daishiro frowned when the name echoed in his mind. _Vongola_. He knows they're a huge company, big in all kind of industry, sport, weaponry, music, technology, science, art, anything and you name it. They come from way back, but then they went quiet at some point for a decade. Just recently, five years ago after their silence- They came back better than ever and shot high up. With newfound artists and successful athletes, they earned themselves a big spot in money business as well with Hollywood Production.

As big they sound and well-respected they are, they're also a reminder and dangerous for many people. Well, mainly toward law. The rumor of them being a well organised Mafia Famiglia. That was the big rumor that most people are still hesitant of praising Vongola. The rumor bring chills to their spine.

Daishiro tried remembering when did that rumor began.

_Oh yes,_ he thought. _The time where one of the famous artist... Hayato Gokudera, I believed was rumor to killed his dad._ His dad was obviously deeply involved with the Mafia, since he was a Mafioso himself. He's famous for his illegal gambling and owning some of the most expensive cars ever. Hayato is part of the Vongola, since he claimed it but the fact that he's rumor to killed killed his own dad was the rumor that says he's also involve in the Mafia, later bringing the whole Vongola Cooperation in. All because he called himself the right-hand man of the boss of Vongola and then accidentally said Vongola _Famiglia_ instead of Vongola Company in a heated argument at some talk show.

Every knows _Famiglia_ is an italian word meaning family, as much as the innocence of the word's meaning hold to- It was obvious, Hayato Gokudera let it out by Mafia's term.

_Vongola Famiglia_. That is what rile up the media, the society, and the fans. It was a big trouble for Vongola, to the point Gokudera Hayato came out to the public saying:

_"Those words I spoke, Vongola Famiglia, has a value meaning. But that does not mean we are to hurt people."_

In seconds, the news began to be more suspicious, with police behind their tails and fans obsessively defending them.

Another suspicious is murder and drugs. Though drug isn't common with Vongola, _surprisingly_, but murder is. There no clear line that trace Vongola to murder but rather their relationship to the dead man and Vongola. The most recent was where Kyoko & Haru Amaya were constantly pushed down, and limited from growing into the fame- the man who owned the studio, they were previously in contract with. In a matter of weeks, the man's was found dead and in front of the police station. They merely left a folder with a note:

_"We bring peace not hate. Don't involve innocent or mercy won't be shown"_

The folder was all crimes act and drug abuse's record of the man. It left the media riled up.  
However, Kyoko & Haru were soon popular and the Vongola just got a bit higher also. Then the suspicious grew.

_Ahh. Nowadays media is giving me a headache._ Groaned Daishiro silently. He checked at the clock and saw it was thirty minute until the meeting. He sighed and got off the couch, grudgingly walking toward the shower. As expected, he found his clothes waiting on top of the sink, folded nicely.

_Hehe.. Kei. Just give me a few more months and I will crack your facade._ Daishiro snorted at his thoughts, turning on the shower and stripping naked.

As he let himself get swallow by the lukewarm water, he sighed and thought about his recent experiences.

_Vongola_ whisper his mind again. He sighed, trying to remember a time where he met people who were obviously involve with the Vongola- except his brief meeting with Haru Amaya.

Takeshi Yamamoto.

Oh yeah. The star of Baseball. Daishiro rubbed his fingers into his hair, washing it with shampoo harder. He is somewhat envious of him.

He had met him one time, at a bar and they were talking until they were pretty tipsy. He chuckles at the memory, the nostalgic feeling overwashing him. However he frowned when he stupidly brought up the subject of Vongola.

* * *

"S-So I was like, 'why did the baseball player make so much money' and he was like 'I don't know'" Daishiro cracked up. His face's red and words slurring and tripping each other. "Then I was like 'Because the batter makes good dough!" He broke down laughing, slamming his hand on his knee.

Another drunken laughter joined in, this one more light hearted and cheery. "Hahaha! R-R-Really? It's f-funny because it's b-baseball!"

Daishiro merely looked up at the guy with him at the bar, Takeshi Yamamoto, and smiled. As much as they were rival- They were becoming good friends.

"Y-Yes! Baseball is always a good thing!" Daishiro grinned. "Ever since my friend taught me how to play it, it always been a passion!"

Takeshi nodded eagerly. "Yes yes! My old pop showed me some moves, and I guess it came to me naturally. However, ever since I was teenager, baseball was an obsession until a few friends showed me compassion, gratitude and to never take life as a joke."

"Ne, are those friends from Vongola? I heard you been childhood friends with the leader of the corporation!" Daishiro spoke curiously. Takeshi smiled nostalgically and looked at him.

"Yeah, they're very good people. He saved my life so many times, I lost count."

Daishiro's ear perked up. His drunkenness flowing away slowly. "Saved your life?"

Takeshi's face went dark. The atmosphere went a bit quieter and Daishiro bit his tongue, hoping he didn't mention something stupid. He really enjoyed his presence.

"There were times in my life where I had dark moments." Takeshi began, speaking soberly. "Very dark moments. However when he came to my life, he proved my worth wasn't horrible. In fact, he gave me a reason to live. Now I live to pay him back with my life and serve him until a bullet shoots through my head."

Daishiro's skin shivered when he heard the last few words. He couldn't mean that seriously.. right? "Hey, don't let yourself be forced under them.. I heard they're dangerous people. I mean they're all money. You wouldn't seriously die for some petty reason like that, right?"

A pregnant pause.

Takeshi's face went emotionless, crushing his glass of whiskey. Daishiro immediately regret saying those words, because the whole atmosphere went stone. Everyone around, went away or either acted as if nothing was happening. The bartender, was slowly wiping his glasses keeping an eye on them. It was loud, but silence was screaming in Daishiro's ears. His heart sped up, beating loudly, almost as if he swallow a speaker. Daishiro cursed silently, as he notice he could smell his own fears. He looked at Takeshi, fearing the outcome but Takeshi simply had his eyes hard and cold.

"They are not _dangerous_ people." Takeshi started, slowly. His voice was so low, Daishiro strained his ears to listen to him clearly. "We served to help people. I am not forcing myself, I'm giving him myself. That _petty_ reason you so-called say, isn't so petty. That man saved my life countless of time, giving me a home, a life, a successful career and a clear resolve within myself. You, _who has absolutely no ide_a, shouldn't speak of anything. Bite your tongue, or_ I'll cut it off_."

With a snap of a finger, everything went back to normal. Takeshi went back to his drunk self, calling in for some service. He started saying another jokes, but Daishiro was cold sober. He was frozen, and it was almost as if Takeshi is _happy_ about. The last words, with very promising threats, were constantly repeating in his mind.

The rest of the night went into blur.

* * *

Daishiro shiver at those words, once again, feeling the fear creeping up. He cursed at his stupidity but continue to wash nevertheless.

Maybe Takeshi Yamamoto was in Vongola after all. And most definitely, they were in the Mafia.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kai asked. He kept watching his wrist-watch, checking the time every ten minutes. "We can't be late. This man is the future of your career."

Daishiro glanced at him before putting on his coat, getting ready to leave. "Who is he again? Why do I need someone like him? Aren't I already successful?"

Kai grunted. "You need to read the magazines, news more. They're full of gossips but there is always one line of truth."

Daishiro frowned, still curious who was the man.

"Who is he, though?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

And Daishiro did find out. When he enter in the meeting, preparing himself mentally, he saw a young brunette sitting patiently on the big chair. His eyes brighten up when Daishiro enter, making him frowned a bit in suspicious.

"Hello, Nariko-san. I'm glad you came." They shook hands. A firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you..." Daishiro paused, waiting for his answer.

"How rude of me. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. The Tenth Leader of Vongola Corporation. The reason I made this meeting is for you to join us. In recommendation of Takeshi Yamamoto."

Daishiro could only widen his eyes in shock.


End file.
